Kestrel Windbreaker
Kestrel Windbreaker is a character in the Ninjago Roleplay. She is played by Ninjagofanmam. Backstory She has been on teams in the past and has had previous adventures around Ninjago. She is used to training every day and is familiar with quite a few weapons and technics. There is a dark side to her past though. When she was a teenager she joined her first team she ever joined, she was the only one on the team with an element. One day, the team was attacked by mysterious warriors, and Kestrel, to her knowledge, was the only one left alive. A few years later she gathered a team to beat them, they succeeded, but in the end they all went their separate ways. After that she joined any group that would have her to protect Ninjago from threats. But she never seemed to stay with those teams long, the reasons always being different. Kestrel went on solo missions too. She always hoped to one day find a team to stay with though. Involvement in roleplay canon Kestrel joined the elemental masters at their HQ as soon as she heard about them. She wasn't one one of the first to join but she wasn't the last either. Kestrel wasn't sure about joining because of her past but she did so anyway. She met some of the other elemental masters there and talked with some. Kestrel trained with Jeck Mason, during this time, they realized they recognized each other, which brought them to realize they knew each other from a team Kestrel had organized in the past. When Hanna realizes that Willow is missing Kestrel asks her about Willow so she can attempt to look for her. Kestrel goes inside when the HQ is attacked and is affected by the sound waves and the other effects off the dream droids. After they were gone she staggered out into the open disoriented. She finds the out of commission leader droid with the lettering " Program E" on its arm. Then she begins to look for other elemental masters. She finds Mick and Sparrow Breeze who had found Jason unconscious. Kestrel and Mick plan what to do next but then notice that Sparrow Breeze went missing. As they continue to plan one of the nindroids who they thought was defeated begins to speak to them. Mick and Kestrel suddenly get a alert from RU5-T requesting backup. They briefly meet Raven and realize that Jason is awake, then they quickly leave on their dragons. On the way, Kestrel notices something in Birchwood Forest and heads there. Once there she finds Hanna and an unconscious Willow inside of Dr. Juilen's old workshop. Kestrel is glad to see they are ok and Mick arrives shortly after. Mick goes back outside and Kestrel follows him up the stairs. Willow wakes up and comes outside with Hanna. Then RU5-T shows up too. The dream droids attack them and Kestrel help to fight some off by using her element of gravity. Category:Ninjago Roleplay Character